In construction of a concrete wall, a form is typically built with panels defining a space into which the concrete is poured; the space between the panels determines the thickness of the wall. The concrete is delivered via a chute from a mixing truck. Particularly when the form is narrower than the truck's delivery chute, it may be difficult to pour the concrete into the form without spillage.
Several arrangements have been proposed for funneling concrete from a mixing truck's chute into a narrow form space. U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,581 describes an upside down pyramidal funnel which straddles both sides of a concrete block wall and is used to place mortar inside hollow cores of a block wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,753 describes a cylindrical funnel with a diameter greater than the wall thickness, and with guides projecting downward into the wall form space to permit sliding the funnel along the wall. The funnel in these arrangements is located directly above the space to be filled with concrete. This impedes a worker's ability to move the concrete as desired to fill the form efficiently. Accordingly, there remains a need for a concrete pouring arrangement where concrete is delivered to the form efficiently and with greater freedom of movement for the worker.